A Long Line of Mistakes
by european coffee addict
Summary: This time Lorelai has done a big mistake. Or was it a revelation? (I would like the reader to feel with Lorelai, so question yourself if you are prepared for it.)
1. A Night of Mistakes

A long line of mistakes – Part I 

Lorelai Gilmore was in confusion. _How could it happen? How could she let it happen? Why did it happen?_ The kiss from yesterday evening was running through her head again and again. It was running through her head yesterday, when she was lying in bed, trying to sleep and it was running through her head now, while she was dressing up. Lorelai knew she needed coffee to think about it. She went to the kitchen to make coffee only to find out that there was no coffee in the house. She groaned. Normally she liked to go to Luke's Diner. Luke had the best coffee in town and was always good company, but this morning she was not certain if she could stand the company of the people who knew her, who would see that she had changed. Lorelai decided to go anyway. She wouldn't be Lorelai Gilmore if she could stand a morning without coffee.

Some minutes later she entered Luke's Diner and sat on her and Rory's favorite table. Luke came over to the table, put a mug in front of her and filled it with the desired black liquor.

"Pancakes are coming soon," he mumbled without any further greeting.

"Not necessary. I have no appetite," Lorelai answered.

Now Luke was looking directly at her. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Oh, just to much pizza yesterday in the evening," she lied. Luke shrugged his shoulders and left her with the coffee mug only.

While she was staring into the steaming coffee she tried to sort out her thoughts, her feeling. _This was a complete mistake_, a voice in her head said. _A mistake that felt good, surprisingly good_, she answered the voice. Her thoughts were drifting away, back into yesterday.

_I was sitting on the couch, prepared for an evening full of Audrey Hepburn and pizza when the telephone rang. It was Rory. She told me that they had a problem with the heating system, so she would come home for the night because it was to cold in their apartment. She also asked if Paris could also come. "No problem, hon", I said. This was the first big mistake in a line of big mistakes this evening, but how should I know? Paris was staying overnight in this house before. So I started the first movie and waited for the frozen Yalies. Just at the moment when George Peppard said: "I love you," and Audrey Hepburn replied "So what?" and Peppard answered "So a lot," the doorbell rang._

_"Hey, come in," I said, not really aware that I was already in pyjama. This was possibly the next big mistake of the evening._

_Paris surveyed me in my pyjama and said: "Hopefully we're not disturbing you."_

_I waved jovially. "Oh it's just me and Audrey tonight." I saw into Paris puzzled face and heard the protesting voice of my beloved daughter._

_"Breakfast at Tiffany's. Mom, you shouldn't watch it without me. It's a classic."_

_"True, hon. Now what do you think a lonely mother is doing, in an empty house, with a lonely heart, on an empty sofa, empty except herself lonely person. Sweet innocent Audrey and George-killer-blue-eyes-Peppard are the right champignons for such a pitiful mother." I grinned in advance._

_"And there she is, drama queen Lorelai Gilmore." I couldn't see my daughter because she was in the kitchen, but I could imagine her, rolling her eyes in mild annoyance._

_"I'll go to bed mom. See you tomorrow. Good night Paris."_

_"Hey you're just arrived. I have lots of pizza," I protested._

_"Night mom. I need to sleep, think I've got the flu already and tomorrow we need to leave early to be in time in New Haven, for the first class."_

_"What about Paris? It's your guest," I tried again._

_"I think you can handle her."_

_I sighed. "Ok, see ya tomorrow." I went back to the couch and muttered: "This is my daughter, always rationally, must be a gene from Emily, that had skipped me."_

_Right, there was Paris. She was still standing with her cloth on and stared at me._

_"Take of your cloth, come near, and don't be so stiff all the time. You haven't changed lots since Chilton, don't ya "_

_"I'm not stiff, I have manners," Paris blurted._

_"Al right," I smiled to her, to make her feel more comfortable. "You can have the couch. I'll finish my pizza in the kitchen. Wait a minute and I'm going to bring the bedding."_

_"I'm not tired yet." With these words Paris Gellar sat herself on the couch._

_"You have some films," she stated._

_"Yeah, I always rent them for the whole week, cause I'm to lazy to bring them back the next morning."_

_Paris was grabbing a film. "Showgirls?" she looked at me in disbelieve. It was to late to hide my rented film collection from her. It must have been the next big mistake. "Bound? I didn't expect you to watch these kind of movies."_

_I folded my arms. "I don't like the way you stretched the word these." Paris just stared up to me._

_"Hey today is the Audrey Hepburn day and tomorrow was supposed to be the Gina Gershon day."_

_"And the day after tomorrow? Is it the Ellen de Genres day or the Mariel Hemingway day?" Paris answered with a slightly amused smile. It was the smile Rory has already told me about. This enigmatic smile, that always makes her angry._

_"Hey, no problem Lorelai. I wont tell Rory anything, o.k.?"_

_"There is nothing not to tell anybody," I snapped. I sat down on the couch, beside Paris Gellar. Suddenly her facial expression changed._

_"Uhm, thank you Lorelai, for letting me stay here. You know, the heating system of our hall isn't working for three days now. It was getting colder and colder in the rooms. We couldn't stay there any longer, but my parents are in Europe, so our house is also cold and empty and…"_

_"You're welcome." I smiled at her warmly. "Rory's friends are also my friends."_

_"So you and Audrey tonight?" Paris started. "You have only one film for the Audrey day but two films for the Gina Gershon day?"_

_"See Paris, if you would have manners you wouldn't keep on at Gina Gershon. In fact today is the Audrey day and the Peppard day, so I rent the best film of Audrey and the best film of George Peppard. And since it happens to be both Breakfast at Tiffany's, I only need to rent one film and watch it twice."_

_"You're a real weirdo Lorelai, however a kind weirdo. What do you think? Can we watch the end of the film together? I love the scene with George, Audrey and the cat in the rain."_

_Paris and me watched the film, but I paid no attention, not even to the supernatural blue eyes of George Peppard. My mind was wandering about Paris Gellar. I knew her since Rory had changed High School from Stars Hollow High to Chilton. Last time I saw her just a couple of weeks ago, but only now I realized how much Paris had changed since Chilton. She had put on weight, which makes her looking a lot more mature and womanly. _

_"What you are staring?" Paris demanding voice brought me back to reality._

_"Oh nothing Paris. I'll go and bring the bedding." I jumped to my feet and went upstairs, quickly._

_When I came back Paris was standing. "Thank you Lorelai. I can prepare the couch myself." I threw the sheets and blankets on the couch and turned to Paris._

_"Night Paris, have a nice sleep." I smiled and for the first time this evening she returned the smile._

_"Thank you again, Lorelai. Your house is so full of warmth and love, it is so nice to be here."_

_I took a deep breath. I learned from Rory how lonely Paris was, how much she was searching for the love her parents couldn't give her. I also know myself what it means to be lonely. I was feeling it, sometimes, when I'm coming home into my empty house. _

_Suddenly I felt the impulse to kiss Paris on her forehead. Without further thinking I bent forward and brushed her temple with my lips lightly, probably like a mother would kiss her child good night. Oh yes, this was naive and the major mistake of the evening. Before I could step back, Paris came even closer and kissed my, on my lips. By the soft warmness of her lips, by the yearning wet touch of her tongue I could not think, just feel. I responded her kiss before we both stepped back and stared into each other eyes._

_I swallowed hard. "What was this Paris?" _

_Self-confident Paris Gellar smiled her enigmatic smile. "It was a kiss Lorelai, a good kiss."_

_I shook my head, not knowing what to say._

"Hey Lorelai, wanna talk?" Luke's voice brought Lorelai's thoughts back into reality, into the Diner.

"What?"

"I thought you might want to talk what is spoiling your normally super human appetite. You have not even tried the coffee."

"Just as I said, to much pizza yesterday."

Luke was still standing at the table and looked down at her with the can in his hand. "Must been a large pizza."

"Bet on it."

"Strange, this morning Rory was buying some coffee here. So she was staying with you overnight. Two Gilmore Girls in the house normally means no pizza is large enough. And this Paris also seems to have a healthy appetite."

"What this has to do with Paris?" Lorelai snapped.

"Uh, nothing. Rory brought five doughnuts for herself and Paris, five doughnuts for two young ladies. It's a lot, it's a gilmore'ish amount of food, it's…"

Lorelai glared at him.

"Fine if you don't want to talk, don't talk. In my Diner nobody needs to talk, you can even order without talking, you just need to pointing on the items on the menu." While Luke was talking he bent forward and waved furiously with the menu.

"And which sign I have to make that says shut up ?" Lorelai retorted. Luke slammed the menu down on the table, turned around and went.


	2. Blaming Gina Gershon

**Blaming Gina Gershon**

Lorelai new this time she had messed up completely. Just one moment and everything had become difficult.

_What should I tell Rory? "Hey hon, your best friend and I have made out after discussing the Gina Gershon day." Until now only my mother is feeling that I'm a disgrace to her, but now also my daughter will feel this way. And what to tell Luke? "Sorry, as you motioned Paris I freaked out, 'cause I kissed her the day before."_

Lorelai sighed heavily as she stopped her car in front of the Dragon Fly Inn. Inside Sookie was ordering workmen around.

"Hey Lorelai, you're here and you're late today, that's not like you. What happened?"

"Just a bad night," Lorelai muttered. Sookie was too busy to ask any further. She paced into the kitchen, after three men who carried her favourite, long awaited stove.

Lorelai stood in the middle of the entrance hall that was full of busy people. Nobody seemed to notice her with her inner confusion. _Good, at least nobody can see that I've kissed another woman._ Sookie came back out of the kitchen.

"Well, how to say Lorelai," she began. "It seems, in all this hurly-burly we have ordered two small tables, but I only need one occasional table in the kitchen, because there is already a lot of work space. I think it wont be possible to return one of the small tables, it were special offers."

Lorelai pursed her lips and looked at her friend. "No problem," she said.

"But we have bought a spare table, it was a waste of money and remember? We're always short of money."

"I'll bring the table to Rory. In their apartment in Yale a table is exactly what's missing."

"But I thought Emily has furnished her living room in Yale?"

"Yeah, but she missed the table. You know for the feet, pizza, remote control and stuff."

One hour later Lorelai was in Yale. Bringing the table to Rory would give her the opportunity to speak to Paris. She only had to catch her alone. None of the girls was in the apartment. It seemed, that all had classes this morning. Lorelai stood in the living room and tried to decide where to place the table.

_Look at yourself, girl. Under a silly pretext you came to Yale like a teenager who is trying to catch a glimpse of her love crush._ Lorelai sat on the couch in the living room, the couch that Emily Gilmore had paid. _Wow, it's really luxurious. I'm sitting on the world's biggest marsh mellow. My mother might be responsible that my daughter has the least hip and cool apartment of the hall, but nobody can blame her that she is responsible for Rory's backache. Wait, these weren't my initial thoughts. Ok, Paris, girls and kisses. Hey, why I'm thinking in the plural? It was just one girl and one kiss. So what's this all about? Am I really attracted to Paris Gellar? To gals in general? I've never considered myself as this type of woman. Perhaps just because of lack of opportunity? But I did loved Christopher, Max Medina and Jason Stiles, don't I? Maybe the kiss was just an impulsive reaction to somebody being tender to me? Oh my goodness, is this the true nature of kissing? Just nerve reactions, that stimulates the hypophysis?_

Suddenly the door swung open and Rory entered the room.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rory, I brought a table."

"I think we have already enough furniture here." Rory surveyed her mother curiously.

"Yeah but no such table: scratch-resistant, easy-to-clean."

"That was exactly what was missing," Rory answered mockingly.

In this moment Paris entered the room.

"Hey, Paris, you here! What a surprise!" Lorelai uttered. She stared at Paris and made wild eye movements in direction of the door. Paris answered with eye movements in direction of Rory. Rory herself looked puzzled from her mother to her friend. Lorelai jumped up, went behind Rory and fumbled in her hair.

"There it is: a leaf in your hair. Paris and me saw it at the same time. Must be from the big old trees ion the campus." Lorelai hold her clenched fist up.

"Mom it is winter! There are no leaves on the trees, so there are no leaves falling down into my hair."

"Obviously this leaf doesn't know it was supposed to fall down earlier." Lorelai looked triumphant at her daughter.

"Show me the leave in your hand," Rory challenged.

"No! We don't know what such a leaf that has decided to stay half of the winter on the tree is planning. We should not free it."

"Sometimes you're really stressful. See, I have work to do. I think you should bring your scratch-resistant, easy-to-clean table to Luke. I bet he can make use of it. Unlike one of us he is cooking a lot."

"Rory, you have always such fantastic ideas."

"I know and please take Paris with you. She's such a jerk this morning. You both are! I need silence, I need to be alone," Rory said a little bit aggravated.

"Right ladies. We'll see at home. Seems the heating system isn't working anytime soon," Lorelai stated.

Rory smiled resigned. "Oh yeah we can order large amounts of junk food and watch films."

Lorelai and Paris drove in silence for some time until Lorelai decided to break the silence.

"Now?" she began.

"Now what?" Paris replied.

"Now a lot! I want to talk. What's about you? Do you frequently go around and kiss the mothers of your friends?"

"Hey, you have kissed me first."

"Nah, don't be so nitpicking."

"It was the feeling," Paris started.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Yesterday I felt again affection and warmth coming from you. I felt the same way myself. And then there were these films…"

"You blame Gina Gershon?"

Paris was not letting distract her. Looking straight through the front window of the car she continued: "Breakfast at Tiffany's created such a romantic atmosphere. And yes, Gina Gershon on your table told me you also see women in a different way. The moment you smiled at me and kissed me on my temple I was certain about the nature of your affection towards me." Now Paris turned around and faced Lorelai. "And I still am. There aren't so many persons who like me honestly. I recognize them."

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but it took several seconds until the first word was coming out. "What do you mean with again?"

"C'mon Lorleai. You remember Chilton, when we sold the tickets for the final ball? And the first day at Yale?"

"Oh, the ticket selling! You mean, when we were sitting at the counter and you ordered me to open my shirt, to enhance the selling. And you looked down my dress. Well it tells something about you, a lot in fact, but nothing about me."

Lorelai glanced over to Paris, who stared down on her shoes. She looked hurt.

"You embraced me," Paris said calm.

Lorelai sighed. "Right, and you were clenching your fists and stiffened incredible."

"What does this tells you?"

"That you panicked, that you felt uncomfortable, 'cause of unexpected body contact."

"And you told me to relax. You just paid not attention to my defensive behaviour. Though you are a gorgeous woman I never really thought about the meaning of all this, until yesterday, until Gina Gershon." Paris smiled her enigmatic smile; a sparkle was in the corner of her eyes.

Lorelai nodded and smiled warily. . "I knew Gina Gershon was a mistake. When I was standing in the video library and took the films I thought 'This girls is radiating really bizarre vibes.' I should have known."

"So you also blame Gina Gershon?" Paris lifted an eyebrow.

"At least it wasn't sweet innocent Audrey."

"So what's your explanation?"

"To be honest, Paris, I don't know, hm, well, you looked so…and I felt…" Lorelai swallowed. _This is not you. Lorelai Gilmore always finds the right words. Words that are sharp like a samurai knife, words that are hilarious like Will&Grace on Ecstasy._

"You looked so longing for compassion and love and I felt with you, that's why I…" Lorelai stopped again, not knowing what to say.

"Normally I don't analyse feelings, I just live them. You know I'm Lorelai Gilmore. 20 Years I thought I should find Mr. Right, before my tight ass is hangin' down to the grass and now I end up kissing another woman. I just don't know what to say."

For the rest of the drive to Stars Hollow they both quiet.


	3. Friday Night Dinner

**Friday Night Dinner**

„Paris Gellar is an extraordinary young lady," Richard Gilmore stated and took a sip if white vine. He smiled self-confident as always. "I've met her in Yale on Tuesday this week."

"This is, what your friend Asher Femming also must have thought," Lorelai replied.

"Oh please, Lorelai. This is tasteless." Richard surveyed his daughter disapprovingly.

"What? It's the truth," Lorelai went on. "Everybody knows he was lusting after the young college students. And as far as I know _you_ have introduced Rory and Paris to Asher Flemming." Suddenly Lorelai looked disturbed at her daughter. "Oh my god, Rory!" and in direction of her father she said. "Rory got mark A from Asher and this man is never giving A's, at least not for seminar papers."

Rory grinned. She knew what was on her mothers mind. "Don't worry mom, I didn't fit into his booty pattern. And beside this, he is dead now, remember?"

"Will you ever stop making nasty remarks, Lorelai?" Emily pursed her lips. "Beside this Asher was a great writer and a man of style, a good choice for any intellectual woman."

"Yeah mom, for a woman of your age, not for a sophomore."

Rory looked from her grandmother to her mother and back. She was all too willing to join her mother in mocking about Paris relationship to the recently died professor. She had respected this relationship, because Paris was her friend, but she always had odd feelings about it. Somehow she was afraid Asher Flemming would exploit Paris' need for being loved and accepted. When she saw Professor Flemming the very last time she realised that he was probably honest with Paris, but the odd feeling remained. Now she saw the beginning dispute between her mother and her grandmother and she knew it was wise to try to ease the tension.

"I didn't know that you where in Yale on Tuesday, grandpa."

"So sorry, Rory that I had no time to visit you. I was there and I met Paris Gellar," Richard explained. "In fact we had a talk about Asher and his estate. Asher was my customer and he has declared Paris as administrator of his estate. I thought she would be devastated, instead I found a composed young lady who is very well capable of administer the estate of one of the great writers of our time. It is no easy task to deal with."

"I didn't know that Asher Flemming was your customer," Lorelai said.

"Among other insurances he had a live insurance, which will be paid to his family."

"And what is Paris getting?" Rory asked. "I mean she was there for him the last month," she hurried to say.

"As far as I know Paris got an unfinished manuscript, the most valuable, if you ask me."

"God, this is crazy," Lorelai said inadvertently with an undertone of disgust.

"What exactly is crazy, Lorelai?" Emily replied.

"Forget about it, not important," Lorelai muttered and took a mouthful of bread.

"Please Lorelai," Emily was going to challenge her daughter. "It was important enough to come out of your mouth."

"Since when you consider words coming out of my mouth as important?"

"Since when you are interested in Paris Gellar?" Emily retorted.

"I'm not interested in Paris Gellar," Lorelai snapped. _This was far to forceful_, she thought. _Don't panic, she doesn't mean it this way. Emily and Richard are far too conservative and clueless to even think about the possibility of two women being more than friends._

"Now Lorelai, would you please explain your thoughts to us?" Emily said in her demanding tone.

Lorelai sat herself upright as if she was going to hold a speech. "I mean Paris is a young girl, like our beloved Rory. Those girls are supposed to hang out in discos, drink alcohol, eat junk food, drive around in a car for no reason, use illegal drugs. Instead Paris was sightseeing in Oxford, brought her so-called lover to hospital, twice. The second time he died and now she has to handle the manuscript of a celebrated writer. This is not what a young lady is supposed to do."

"You're not in a position to tell what a girl of this age is supposed to do and what she is not" Emily remarked.

"You forgot the muesli and the tea." The three other Gilmores were staring at her. "Paris is eating muesli instead of junk food and drink tea instead of beer and coke, because Professor Flemming wanted her to maintain a healthy lifestyle. And mom's words were exactly what Paris was telling me when we were in hospital the first time. She also had her doubts. Actually except the fast food thing, I'm also not behaving like your ideal of a daughter." Rory grinned teasingly.

"I blamed myself many times for this," Lorelai answered with faked seriousness.

Thin-lipped Emily Gilmore pressed her lips together that made them looking even thinner.

"I didn't know that you are so compassionate. Lorelai"

"Oh, please! She's the best friend of my daughter. I know what's going on in the life of my daughter." Lorelai stretched the word 'I' and Emily was well aware of this hint. Lorelai knew, that Emily was jealous of her relationship to Rory. She had the loving relationship to her daughter Emily never had, Emily wished to have.

Lorelai had not even started the car, as Rory began to talk.

"What was this, mom?"

Lorelai looked hurt. "The usual Friday night dinner with Emily and Richard?"

"I mean your discussion about Paris."

"Hey, I haven't started this topic. And haven't you heard Emily's remark about me, not in the position to tell what young ladies are ought to do? What is this woman thinking? Yes I have born you at the age of 16, where's the problem? I have the most amazing and gifted daughter a mother can have. Also they adore you. So, why they make remarks about this? Just to insult me, to show me that I never could live up to their expectations."

"I think grandma was just a little bit annoyed that you made silly remarks about Asher Flemming."

"I just spoke the truth, but I should have known that a Gilmore is not telling the truth if it's not a shiny one. Welcome to Emily's world."

"You are right mom, but normally you're more cool or just make everything sounding extremely ridiculous. At least this whole topic isn't really our business."

Lorelai pressed her lips together, not knowing that it made her look a little bit like her mother. _Right, not our business. I shouldn't answer this. Rory isn't that innocent. After all I have raised her. She's reading hard-core feminist literature._

"So you're not doing homework the whole weekend?"

Rory grinned and nodded. "I already made a list of things to do on such a weekend."

"And what's on the list?"

"Listen, here it comes." Rory searched in her pocket for a small piece of paper.

Lorelai smiled affectionately. "Oh honey, you have waited the whole evening for the moment of you list, don't you? Have I ever told you, that I adore your lists?"

"I love you too mom, now listen: Not getting up before 10…"

"It must be 11," Lorelai protested.

"Please wait, it's a quit long list, that's why I made it 10."

"Ok, go on."

"After getting up at around 10, we'll have to go to Luke's, drink enormous amounts of coffee, eat a lot of pancakes with syrup and cherries. We should spent one hour there watching the customers, tease Luke, empty his coffee. After that we'll go to the video library and rent three to four films. Then it should be lunchtime. We again go to Luke's, eat chilli fries and drink coffee. We again spend minimum one hour with Luke, but we should pay attention not to overeat. There must be room for dinner. Next we go home. Since there will be some time until dinner we could sort the CD's. We always wanted to do this. Then is should be time to think about what to order for lunch and which movie to watch first."

"That's a really great list."

"Thank you."

"Wait," Lorelai swallowed. "There might be a problem. What about Paris?" She glanced over to her daughter.

"Huh, to be honest, I also thought about this. Can we invite her? I mean, she's through a lot recently. I think some companionship would do her good. Her parents aren't at home. The death of Asher Flemming and I think she still isn't over the loss of her Mexican nanny, you know."

"Tragique, très tragique. Pauvre, petit fille."

"Mom, the nanny was from Mexico, not from France."

"I know, but I don't speak Spanish at all."

"It's not right to laugh at her, loosing the nanny, she loved her like a mother," Rory said seriously.

Lorelai waved jovially. "Fine, invite her."

When Lorelai and Rory entered their house Paris was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey Paris, we're back from my grandparents," Rory said.

"You are stating the obvious," Paris answered without looking up from the TV.

"Good evening ice queen," Lorelai muttered.

Paris ignored her. "How was it?" she asked. As Rory was opening her mouth to answer Lorelai glanced at Rory and put the finger on her lips to signal Rory not to answer.

"Just the usual bickering," was Rory's answer. "You know what, Paris. We would like to invite you for the weekend. You don't need to be in Yale for the weekend and…"

Paris stood up from the couch and faced Rory and Lorelai. "Oh really. I'm not sure. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Lorelai suggested.

Paris sought eye contact to Lorelai. "You don't have to do this Lorelai."

"Say yes." Lorelai insisted and looked down to her shoes.

"Ok, I say yes."

Rory looked curiously from her mother to her friend.


	4. Dream and Nightmare

**Dream and Nightmare**

"Tell me the truth Lorelai Gilmore: Did you slept with Paris Gellar?"

"No I didn't. Dad, that's ridicules."

"You did what, Lorelai?" Emily Gilmore snapped.

"It is not enough that our daughter slept with a girl, she slept with Paris, in the moment when Paris was mourning the loss of Asher. She seduced her when she was emotionally unstable." The words that came out of Richard's mouth sounded hard. "The fact that Paris is already adult doesn't make it any better."

"What have I done to deserve such a daughter?" Emily sighed and looked at Lorelai with disgust.

Suddenly the housemaid, who stood in the background until now, did a big step forward. "You failed to give your daughter the love she needed, every child needs. Her heart is longing for love from her mother, but she can't get it so she searches the love in other women."

Richard and Emily looked at their housemaid and their chins dropped down. "Dismissed," Emily hissed and then broke to tears.

"But I did not slept with Paris," Lorelai insisted.

Richard looked at her daughter in a mixture of sadness and disgust. "Look what you have done. Your mother is crying, half of Hartford will talk about us and Paris' feelings are more disturbed than ever. She lost her lover and was seduced by the mother of her best friend, where she thought she can feel safe."

Lorelai rose to her feet. There was no point to talk to her parents any more. She left the house. While she was driving home she thought about what was said in the house of her parents.

_Why would nobody believe that I have had no sex with Paris? Oh yes I'm longing for Paris Gellar since the kiss we shared. The smart young lady is on my mind many times of the day and all times of the night, I have to admit._

_Even you should be afraid about what would happen if you push this side of the relationship any further_, the warning voice in her head said.

_It has already happened_, Lorelai answered the voice._ My parents think for some reason I have slept with her, so…. _

_Don't you ever think about it,_ the voice in her head replied.

_At least I should enjoy what turns my life upside down._

When Lorelai arrived at her house Paris was standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"Hey Paris."

"Lorelai…you're back so soon? By the way, there is nothing to eat in your fridge."

"Might be." Lorelai walked towards Paris. The young woman closed the fridge. She faced Lorelai who came even closer.

"This might be a nightmare tomorrow, but right now it is a dream," she said softly.

With these words Lorelai bent forward and kissed Paris passionately, who didn't resist. She felt Paris hands wandering under her shirt. She put her knee between Paris thighs, who moaned softly in response. Lorelai was pressing Paris with soft force against the refrigerator and opened the young woman's blouse. "You're gorgeous," Lorelai said with a husky voice. Paris' and Lorelai's eyes met.

"I like the way you…take me," Paris whispered. Her word sent a tickles of pleasure down Lorelai's back right into her lower abdomen.

* * *

"Hey Lorelai, everything alright?" Lorelai Gilmore felt somebody touching her back gently. She woke up, turned around in her bed to faced Paris Gellar, who was standing beside her bed. Within a second Lorelai was awake and sat upright.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, Paris!" She was still under influence of the dream and fought her panic down. _Calm down, not even Paris Gellar can read your dreams._

"I was on the way back from the bathroom and I heard you moaning."

"You hear me moaning in my bedroom and think it is appropriate to come in? Oh Paris."

"I thought you have a nightmare", Paris said. Lorelai could not decide whether the innocence in her voiced was just played or whether she really was that naive. She tended to think the first. "I find no sleep tonight, what about you?"

Lorelai groaned. "Until you woke me up I _was_ asleep. Now go to bed, to your own, please."

Even through the darkness Lorelai could see Paris smiling enigmatically. She realised that she had said more that was necessary, more than was appropriate.

"Alright Lorelai, if you wish me to go to _my bed_, I will do so."

Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as Paris had left the room. Now it was her who couldn't find sleep. Her mind was racing.

Why was Paris pronouncing my bed this way? Why did I have this bizarre dream? It makes absolutely no sense. Oh Lord it is scary how good it felt to make out with Paris, even in a dream. Things are going out of hand.

* * *

„Shit!"

When Rory came into the kitchen she found her mother jumping on her right leg und holding her left foot.

"What has happened, mom?" she asked her.

"I think I have a broken toe."

"How does it happen?"

"I kicked the fridge."

"Why you kicked the fridge?"

"I found out that the coffee machine is not working."

"And that's why you kicked the fridge?"

"I couldn't get my leg high enough to kick the coffee machine."

"I know you're a coffee addict, but this is to much, really mom."

Lorelai preferred not to mentioned that her reluctant mood this morning was not only the result of a broken coffee machine.

"OK, forget about your toe, we need coffee. Someone has to go to Luke's."

"Good morning, Gilmores. What's on?"

Lorelai glared at Paris in fresh memory of the last night talk and her dream.

"The coffee machine isn't working and my mother has a broken toe," Rory answered.

Paris looked at the Gilmore Girls.

"Just don't asked any further," Rory added.

"OK, since I'm the only one who is not in pyjama any more, I'll drive to Luke's and buy some coffee and doughnuts," Lorelai said and hobbled demonstratively out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi Luke." Lorelai said while entering Luke's Diner. The Diner was fairly quiet for this time of the day. Only Kirk and his new girlfriend where sitting at their favourite table.

Luke just looked at her and filled a big blue pot with black coffee.

"How are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought you are Miss No Words."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I feel miserable. I had no right to behave like this. Look, I was so confused this morning. Would you forgive me and accept a table as apology?"

Luke looked puzzled at his favourite customer. "A table?"

"Yeah, it's in my car. It is a great table, you know? Scratch-resistant, easy to clean, just what is missing in your kitchen."

"I'll accept your apology, but no table. The dinner is furnished well enough."

Lorelai pursed her lips. "Ok I can live with it."

"What? No 'Please take the table, Luke?' No Lorelai always gets her will?" Luke surveyed her. "You really have a hard time, don't yah? Problems with Emily?"

"Not yet." Lorelai sighed heavily.

"Since you have decided not to be Miss No Words anymore, you probably want to tell me what's wrong."

Lorelai looked around to make sure nobody else is listening. "Have you ever discovered parts of you, that totally surprised yourself?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well", Lorelai continued. "I have totally surprised myself lately."

"How? Have you finally discovered your taste for vegetables?" Luke grinned.

"Probably I have discovered my taste for women, at least for one."

"Well this I call a revelation."

"It was just a kiss and I thought I can handle it…"

"But…"

"Just last night I dreamed of her again. It was a really odd dream. I fought with my parents over Paris and as a result I seduced her later."

"Normal Gilmore'ish logic, I can see nothing odd here."

"Could you please be serious?"

"Do you want to know the truth? I always thought you have such a gay-ish attitude, so it's not surprising me much."

"I have what?"

"I don't want to say you're gay Lorelai, I just said you have such an attitude, sort of…I remember when you said to my sister 'No time for flirting with me, there is a groom waiting for you.' I could go on like this."

Lorelai was stunned, she didn't know what to say and it happened not very often that Lorelai Gilmore was speechless.


End file.
